El ojo robado
by Karol 38
Summary: Shinichi asiste a una exposición en una gran mansión, mientras está allí una de las joyas más importantes desaparece ante los ojos de todos, ¿podrá Shinichi resolver el caso? One shot.


Sábado por la noche. En una villa situada en las afueras de Tokio se celebra una importante recepción, en la que se exponen numerosas joyas y obras de arte de incalculable valor.

Obviamente, a tan exclusiva fiesta sólo puede accederse con una invitación especial, con lo cual el número de invitados se reduce aproximadamente a dos docenas de personas.

Uno de estos privilegiados, era un joven detective de apenas 17 años, de mirada azul y serena. Shinichi Kudo contemplaba a los invitados con mayor interés que a las reliquias artísticas que le rodeaban.

La exposición era realmente fascinante, pero al joven le atraían más los pintorescos invitados; desde el elegante dueño de la casa, hasta la tasadora de las reliquias, que había sido invitada por pura cortesía.

Alrededor de las once, cuando quedaban menos de la mitad de los invitados y el detective estaba a punto de irse, hubo un repentino apagón, de no más de 30 segundos. Cuando la luz volvió, todo estaba exactamente igual.

-¡AHHHHH! - se oyó desde uno de los extremos del salón.

Los invitados se dirigieron hacia la mujer que había gritado, que era la esposa del dueño del lugar.

-¿Qué ocurre señora? - preguntó Shinichi - ¿Se encuentra bien?

La mujer se volteó hacia él, con una expresión de histeria en el rostro y señaló una urna que había frente a ella.

-¡Ha… Han robado el Ojo de Isis!

………………………………………………..................................................................

Media hora después del suceso, la policía ya estaba en el lugar de los hechos. Efectivamente, tal y cómo había señalado la señora de la casa, en una de las urnas faltaba la pieza central, entre dos finos pendientes, en el lugar que debería ocupar un hermoso collar, no había nada.

El Ojo de Isis. Un hermoso ojo egipcio de oro, con un zafiro de tamaño medio en el centro, una de las joyas más valiosas que había, préstamo del gobierno de Egipto, si no la encontraban, aquello podía acarrear un conflicto internacional.

Mientras la policía interrogaba a los sospechosos, el joven Kudo decidió dar una vuelta por la mansión. Observó con atención los retratos y pinturas, tanto los que habían sido traídos para la exposición, como los que pertenecían a la casa. Muebles, cortinas, escaleras e incluso la hermosa chimenea de caliza, todo fue minuciosamente revisado, ganándose más de una queja por parte de la policía, por meterse por el medio.

Tras cerciorarse de que había visto todo lo que debía ver, volvió al salón, donde se estaban llevando a cabo los interrogatorios.

Vio allí al dueño de la casa, Kenji Matsuda, y a su esposa Mei, que estaban sentados en un sofá, tras haber sido ya interrogados. A Akiko Mori, la tasadora de las obras de arte, que esperaba su turno de pie, junto a la puerta del despacho que hacía las veces de sala de interrogatorios. En un rincón, cuchicheando, estaban Rei Nagano y Nanako Aioi, dos señoras ricas, que habían acudido a la exposición para deleitarse con las enormes y brillantes joyas que se exponían allí. Por último, el organizador de la exposición Namoru Sakane, charlaba discretamente con su asistente, el joven Shinji Toda, y por sus caras, no debía de ser una conversación agradable.

La puerta del despacho se abrió, y por ella salió el último de los sospechosos, Koichi Nomura, un magnate de los negocios, amigo del matrimonio Matsuda, aunque muchos decían que sus relaciones de "amistad" eran puros negocios.

-Señorita Mori, puede pasar - dijo el inspector.

La aludida entró en la sala mientras Nomura iba a sentarse con sus compañeros de fiesta, que no parecían muy contentos con su presencia.

Shinichi sacó su teléfono.

-¿Diga? - se oyó al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Agase? Necesito que me hagas un favor, ¿puedes averiguar todo lo que puedas sobre los negocios entre Kenji Matsuda y Koichi Nomura? Sobre todo los de hace unos 15 años.

-Claro Shinichi, te llamaré en unos veinte minutos.

-Muy bien - tras estas palabras, el detective colgó el teléfono.

Veinte minutos, eran los suficientes para hablar con el inspector sobre los interrogatorios y comprobar si su teoría cobraba forma.

………………………………………………..................................................................

Los interrogatorios no habían sido muy esclarecedores para los policías, pero sí para Shinichi.

El matrimonio Matsuda aseguraba haber estado parado junto a la vitrina y sin moverse, desde antes del momento del apagón hasta que la mujer vio la urna vacía y dio la alarma.

La señorita Mori declaró que había estado observando la arquitectura de la casa, pues su padre había sido arquitecto y era una gran amante de este arte.

Rei Nagano y Nanako Aioi, insistieron en que se limitaron a observar las joyas, y que no se acercaron a la urna en ningún momento.

El organizador de la exposición dijo que se encontraba verificando que todo estuviera en su lugar, y su ayudante declaró que se encontraba en el lavabo en el momento del apagón.

En cuanto a Koichi Nomura, según él, estaba hablando por el móvil en el exterior de la casa en el momento del robo.

El móvil de Shinichi empezó a sonar en ese momento.

-Agase, ¿has conseguido la información que te pedí?

-Sí. Kenji Matsuda y Koichi Nomura tuvieron varios negocios juntos hace 15 años, uno de los más importantes fue la compra de la villa en la que te encuentras por parte del señor Matsuda. Poco después también abrieron un nuevo negocio juntos.

El joven detective sonrió discretamente.

-¿A quién le compró la casa Matsuda?

-A un pobre hombre que había caído en desgracia, tras la muerte de su esposa le despidieron y su economía se vino abajo. Se vio obligado a vender la casa por una miseria.

-¿Cómo se llamaba ese hombre?

-Ando, Tadao Ando.

Esta vez Shinichi sonrió abiertamente.

………………………………………………..................................................................

Shinichi Kudo había reunido a todos en el salón de la casa, había dicho a la policía que sabía quien era el autor del robo y dónde estaba la joya. Todos los presentes le miraban expectantes. Se aclaró la garganta.

-Damas y caballeros, el Ojo de Isis ha desaparecido y tras haberles registrado a todos ha quedado claro que ninguno de ustedes lo lleva encima.

Hubo murmullos de impaciencia.

-Eso ya lo sabíamos muchacho - dijo con enojo el señor Nomura.

-Paciencia caballero. Bueno, como iba diciendo ninguno de ustedes lo lleva encima, sin embargo uno de ustedes ocultó el Ojo de Isis en esta habitación.

Mientras hablaba, Shinichi se puso un guante y se dirigió a la chimenea, con cuidado, tiró de uno de los adornos circulares y se abrió un pequeño compartimento.

La exclamación de asombro fue general, el Ojo de Isis estaba allí, intacto.

-¡El Ojo de Isis! - gritó el señor Sakane.

-¿Pe.. Pero cómo? ¿Cómo han podido meterlo ahí? ¿Y cómo lo has encontrado? - preguntó el inspector.

-Había ceniza desprendida, sin embargo esta casa tiene calefacción eléctrica, por lo que hace mucho que no la encienden, eso me hizo sospechar que podía haber algo aquí. En cuanto a lo otro, está claro que la persona que lo robó sabía de la existencia de este pequeño compartimento en la chimenea, pues pensaba usarlo desde el principio, lo mismo sobre el apagón, sólo pudo provocarlo alguien que conoce la instalación eléctrica del lugar - aclaró el joven Kudo.

-Por tanto los señores Matsuda se convierten en los principales sospechosos, pues son los dueños de la casa - dedujo el inspector.

-¡Nosotros no hemos sido! - chilló Mei Matsuda.

-No mienta señora, ustedes vivían aquí así que…

-No miente inspector, ni ella ni su marido son culpables.

Todos miraron a Shinichi.

-Pero ellos viven aquí Kudo, ¿quién más pudo haberlo hecho?

-Alguien que vivió aquí mucho tiempo, antes de que los señores Matsuda comprasen la casa.

-¿Quién vivía aquí antes que ustedes?

-Un matrimonio con su hija - respondió el señor Matsuda -, pero cuando ella murió él se arruinó y tuvo que vender la casa.

-Entiendo.

-Inspector - dijo Shinichi -, le ruego que mire el cuadro que hay sobre la chimenea.

Todas las cabezas de la sala se giraron hacia la parte superior de la chimenea. Allí había un hermoso cuadro titulado "Bosque de otoño", en él aparecía pintada la villa en un día de otoño, con las hojas de los árboles cayendo, y una niña en un columpio.

-¿Qué pasa con el cuadro Kudo?

-Probablemente lo pintó la antigua señora de la casa - dijo Matsuda -, oí que era aficionada al arte.

-Es cierto, esa pintura la pintó Saori Ando, la difunta esposa del antiguo dueño de este lugar, y la niña que aparece en el cuadro es su hija Midori.

-¿Pero qué tienen que ver el cuadro y quien lo pintó con el robo?

-Lo que tienen que ver es que quien robó el Ojo de Isis fue la misma niña que aparece en ese cuadro de hace 15 años, ¿me equivocó Midori Ando? ¿O debería decir Akiko Mori?

La tasadora miró con sorpresa al muchacho.

-¿Pero que dices? Yo no soy esa niña de ahí.

-Claro que lo es, y también es la ladrona del Ojo de Isis. Sus huellas en la joya lo demostrarán.

-Claro que mis huellas estarán en la joya - dijo Akiko sonriendo -, yo la tasé.

-Si eso es cierto - intervino el inspector -, que sus huellas estén el collar no probará que ella lo robó.

-No se deje engañar inspector, todos los tasadores saben que deben tener mucho cuidado con las reliquias, por eso siempre usan guantes al manipularlas. Esta noche sin embargo no lleva guantes, ¿verdad, señorita Mori?

La aludida se miró las manos con enfado, ¿cómo podía haberlo olvidado? Finalmente bajó la cabeza y habló en voz baja.

-No pretendía robarlo.

-¿Qué? - exclamó el inspector - ¿Cómo que no pretendía robarlo? ¿Entonces que pensaba hacer? ¿Por qué lo cogió?

Shinichi respondió por ella.

-Para vengarse de Matsuda y Nomura ¿verdad?

Akiko abrió los ojos al máximo.

-¿Cómo…?

-Fue fácil, hace 15 años tu padre, Tadao Ando trabajaba como arquitecto para Koichi Nomura, pero tras la muerte de su mujer su rendimiento empezó a caer en picado. Seguramente Nomura comentó esto en algún momento con sus amigos el señor y la señora Matsuda. El señor Nomura pensaba abrir un negocio nuevo y quería que Matsuda se asociase con él, pero este último no estaba muy seguro. La señora Matsuda estaba encaprichada de la casa de Ando así que llegaron a un acuerdo: Nomura despediría a Ando y se aseguraría de que no volvieran a contratarle en ningún estudio de arquitectura, para que se viera obligado a vender la casa, y Matsuda aceptaría ser socio de Nomura en su nuevo negocio, ¿me equivoco?

Los aludidos estaban completamente pálidos.

-¡No hay ninguna prueba de eso! - gritó Nomura.

-¡Claro que las hay! - exclamó Akiko - Me colé en la antigua empresa de mi padre un par de veces, para ver si podía encontrar algo que me ayudase a averiguar por qué un arquitecto de tanto talento como mi padre había sido repudiado del mundo de la arquitectura. En el despacho de Nomura encontré un montón de cintas con conversaciones grabadas, conversaciones que había tenido con los Matsuda sobre lo que había hecho, probablemente para chantajearles si se echaban atrás o algo así. Así que las copié y fui a la policía, ¿y sabes que me dijeron? Que no eran pruebas válidas, y que aunque lo fueran, no me recomendaban meterme con Nomura, y que era mejor dejarlo correr. Por eso robé el Ojo de Isis, aunque pensaba devolverlo más tarde, la reputación de Nomura y Matsuda quedaría dañada para siempre, pues el primero es uno de los mayores patrocinadores de la exposición, y el robo había sido cometido en casa del segundo. Quería que se arruinasen, y que sintiesen la desesperación que sintió mi padre cuando tuvo que vender la casa que había diseñado para mi madre.

Mientras pronunciaba estas últimas palabras, Akiko Mori, Midori Ando, era conducida al coche patrulla. Más tarde el matrimonio Matsuda y Koichi Nomura serían investigados.

-Tengo que saberlo detective, ¿cómo supiste que yo era la hija de Tadao Ando?

-Tu misma te descubriste al escoger tu nombre falso, Akiko significa "niña de otoño" y Mori significa "bosque". Desde el momento en el que entraste te anunciaste como "la niña del Bosque de otoño", nos estabas diciendo que tú salías en ese cuadro.

La mujer sonrió al joven detective y subió al coche patrulla en silencio.

Akiko Mori (niña del bosque de otoño). Bosque de otoño (cuadro de la exposición, una niña en esa villa).


End file.
